


Applications of Old Adages

by langsdelijn



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blond Lewis, Brocedes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langsdelijn/pseuds/langsdelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico undertakes an investigation into Lewis' new hair colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applications of Old Adages

Nico lifted the cap off Lewis’ head. The hair beneath it was still stubbornly blond though in this light it tended to a fairy-tale silver. ‘I can’t believe you did that to your hair,’ he said but to his surprise he almost wanted to touch it to find out if it felt any different.

Lewis shrugged. He took his cap back from Nico’s hands but didn’t put it back on. Instead he pitched it at the bed, where it glanced off the mattress and fell to the floor with a dull thud. ‘Maybe I felt like trying out how the blonder half lived,’ he teased. He playfully flicked a hand through Nico’s hair.

Automatically Nico brought his own hand up to his hair to fix it. Lewis winked. He had barely touched it so in reality there was nothing to fix but Nico couldn’t help it. He never could, it was practically an instinctive reaction by now. 

‘I can always dye it back,’ Lewis added a little more seriously. Nico was not very familiar with the finer points of hair treatments other than shampoos, conditioners, and scissors but the wisdom of countering one set of chemicals with another in case of dissatisfaction with the result of the first set escaped him. But what did he know, it was hardly his hair at stake. Lewis frowned. ‘What?’

‘What?’ Nico echoed.

‘Why were you making that face?’

Nico was certain he had not been. He would have noticed. ‘I didn’t,’ he said. 

‘Yes, you were. You were making a face, man.’

‘I did no such thing.’

A knowing grin lit up Lewis’ face. ‘You like it, don’t you? You want me to keep it like this?’

‘No,’ Nico said hurriedly, and with much more conviction than he felt. ‘It seems a little weird, is all,’ he mumbled. Lewis raised a questioning eyebrow at that, so Nico tried to put his thoughts into words so he could elaborate. 

Lewis scoffed at his attempt at explaining himself. ‘People do all sorts of things to their hair. It’s hair, it grows back.’ 

Nico shrugged helplessly.

‘Admit it,’ Lewis dared, his eyes sparkling with amusement, ‘you like it like this.’

And Nico wanted to deny it: the script of this sort of conversation dictated he should do and anyway who even did this anymore, honestly, did Lewis even know he’d gone blonder than even Seb had that one time best forgotten; he patently should look ridiculous. But there was something oddly charming to it, too, to the new play of colours visible between the silver-white strands and the shorn unbleached stubble at his scalp, to the way a soft golden wreath framed his face now, to how obvious his enjoyment in this experiment was. ‘I don’t hate it,’ he admitted reluctantly.

Lewis grinned once more, this time one of those radiant smiles he held in reserve for special occasions and that transformed his face into one of the most beautiful things Nico had ever seen—he realised suddenly how badly he had missed witnessing them, having them aimed at him over a shared private moment. It made him smile, too, content and relaxed. ‘Maybe,’ he suggested as noncommittally as he could with a wide grin of his own stretching his mouth.

‘I knew it,’ Lewis crowed with a triumphant chuckle. He was silent for a moment, then he took a step forward and the look on his face became conspiratorial. ‘I thought you might,’ he continued.

Nico took a matching step and closed the distance between them entirely. ‘Oh?’ he asked breathlessly.

‘Hmm.’ Lewis was watching him, his eyes no longer so closed off they might as well have been mirrors but warm and open and expectant. Nico felt he could lose himself in them again. 

He knew this meant Lewis was waiting for him to make a move. 

‘Who’s Goldilocks now?’ Nico asked smugly. And he silenced Lewis with a kiss before he could give the inevitable answer that it was still him. Lewis tried to say something to that effect anyway but he did it with his mouth full of Nico’s tongue so it was inaudible and Nico decided he could live with that. 

He gave into temptation and ran his hands through Lewis’ hair, combed through once with both hands to see the colours shift as his fingers disturbed the strands and then let them slide back in, rested them with his fingers loosely threaded in at the top of his head where it was longest. Lewis made an appreciative noise. Nico smirked even though he knew the effect would end up a bit lost in the circumstances.

‘I wonder,’ Nico drawled against Lewis’ mouth, ‘did you get that done anywhere else?’

Lewis hmmed. ‘Maybe you should find out.’

It was an interesting proposal. But… ‘I think I might rather find out what you look like down there now,’ Nico whispered. He nudged the side of Lewis’ face insistently and Lewis obligingly turned his head to give Nico access to the tattoo behind his ear. Nico licked across it; Lewis shivered. ‘What do you say?’ 

‘Later, maybe,’ Lewis breathed.

Nico turned them around a quarter turn so he could lean Lewis against the wall. Lewis let himself be positioned, willing to sign over the initiative to him and pliant to Nico’s direction. Once Lewis had been arranged to his satisfaction, leant so he was supporting his own weight against the wall, Nico dropped to a knee and folded his other leg beneath him as soon as he was on the floor. 

He looked up into Lewis’ eyes. ‘Well, then,’ he said, his hands working open Lewis’ trousers, ‘let’s have a look.’ Nico folded open the fly with one hand and pushed down Lewis’ pants with the other. And… ‘Oh,’ he managed. He had not expected that. ‘How did you…?’

‘Oh, no, trade secrets.’

Well. He suspected he was better off not knowing anyway. ‘Okay, whatever,’ Nico said and got on with things. He tugged on Lewis’ trousers. Lewis obediently moved his hips so Nico could move his clothes further out of the way. He could not resist running a hand through before he lowered it to close his fingers around Lewis’ dick. Nico casually moved his hand up and down a few times.

‘Nico…’

He stopped, hand loosely fitted around Lewis but still. ‘Patience,’ he warned. 

Lewis nodded in understanding. Nico leisurely stroked up and down the length of him a few times until he was confident Lewis knew he was supposed to stay quiet and let Nico at it in his own time. He could see Lewis’ hands move against the wall, tense because they were unable to find any real purchase on the smooth surface but they had nowhere else to go. Nico used his own free hand to smooth out a stretch of Lewis’ skin and fit his mouth against it. Lewis’ breath hitched and Nico could feel it. 

Nico brushed his teeth on skin to demonstrate he would bite if he had to, then let go. The fingers of his other hand, still curled around Lewis’ shaft, pushed against his cheek. Lewis let his head fall back, Nico guessed slightly harder than intended, but he nodded when Nico glanced up so Nico supposed he would live. ‘Yeah,’ Nico whispered, ‘yeah, that’s it, let me.’

The change in the rhythm of Lewis’ breathing, now short and shallow and desperate, Nico recognised for the wordless plea it was. He decided, finally, to take pity and took Lewis into his mouth. 

Lewis breathed out. Nico imagined his eyes sliding closed, his mouth falling open; then he set to work in earnest and didn’t have to imagine because Nico knew him well enough to be able tell his reactions from the sounds he was making—the deep breathy moan that meant he was trying to stretch things out; that short, sharp intake of breath, an admission Nico was taking him apart at the seams; the long drawn-out sigh where he tipped his head back and gave in to him.

The tentative touch to his left shoulder that he didn’t need to be able to tell Lewis was close, closer. Nico took him deeper, as deeply as he could, and Lewis stilled again. He didn’t usually do this, not like this, but in this moment he understood the appeal, the power to hold someone else’s pleasure so personally, to feel it, and he knew suddenly why they preferred it this way. 

‘Nico,’ Lewis whispered, ‘don’t you want to’—but his voice failed him and when Nico still did not withdraw, he gave up. Nico kept going. Lewis gripped his shoulder and Nico knew this was it and that realisation sent a thrill down his spine to his own cock. Lewis came in his mouth, his hand fell away from him. 

And Nico, unused to the sensation, had to retreat, draw back. ‘Oh, God,’ Lewis said. 

Nico looked up and for the moment he was unable to read the expression in Lewis’ eyes, he worried; then he realised that it was awe. ‘Kiss me,’ Lewis whispered breathlessly. Nico rose, his movement less fluid than his trainer would have liked though this did not, at the time, overly concern him, and—

Hesitated. Lewis leaned forward, sought out his mouth. And this time it was Nico who gave in, to let Lewis taste himself from his mouth, to let himself stop thinking and have Lewis take over the lead. 

‘Hmm,’ Lewis murmured an indeterminate amount of time later, ‘my turn, I think.’

Nico nodded. He watched Lewis step out of his trousers and his underwear effortlessly—he’d been barefoot this entire time so it was easier than it otherwise would have been—watched Lewis watch him, and then… Lewis sank to his knees, gone from standing one moment to down the next more gracefully than Nico thought was fair.

‘Oh,’ Nico breathed, the sight of Lewis down on his knees for him as overwhelming as ever; more so with Lewis this time clad only in his team shirt and bare from the waist down, with his head moving back and forth in gold. ‘Wait,’ Nico said, ‘wait.’

Lewis stopped.

‘I want to fuck you,’ Nico whispered.

Lewis sat back and immediately Nico felt the loss of him, felt the air, cold and clammy in comparison to the wet heat of Lewis’ mouth, cling to the spit that coated him. ‘Okay,’ Lewis said, ‘okay,’ and, ‘tell me where you want me,’ because he was giving him this, all of this, though Nico could not tease out why.

‘On the bed,’ Nico said. Lewis followed his gaze and nodded. ‘Get the stuff and wait for me.’ Nico hurriedly got himself undressed, looked up to see Lewis, fully naked now, stretched out on his bed, waiting as ordered. He bit back a gasp. 

Nico advanced, crawling in between Lewis’ legs. ‘Give it here,’ he said. The bottle was warm where Lewis had held it but Nico made sure to warm up the gel a little more in his own hands. ‘Here, up a little.’

He teased around Lewis’ entrance in lazy circles, taking a moment to enjoy those tiny reactions the simple motions drew out of him, before he pushed his finger past it and into him. Nico took his time, set a slow and meticulous rhythm he knew was just this side of enough.

‘Go on,’ Lewis whined, the last word drawn out on a long, languid intake of breath when Nico curled his finger up and brushed his prostate, ‘get on with it.’

Nico pressed a second finger flat against him. ‘More?’

Lewis made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. 

‘Say “please” then,’ Nico said.

‘Fuck you,’ Lewis bit out, ‘move.’

Nico shook his head. ‘No,’ he said, ‘“fuck you,” please.’

Lewis sighed. ‘Please,’ he said theatrically, voice dripping with so much sarcasm it was basically another “fuck you”—but that was the problem with magic words, really, one could keep to the letter and not the spirit of a command; couldn’t be helped.

Nico loved how impatient Lewis got like this, demanding more, faster but ultimately still surrendering the initiative and letting Nico set the pace. He always liked to take his time with things, testing how far Lewis would let Nico push him before he started to try to encourage him to hurry up with his legs. ‘Okay,’ he said. He withdrew and pushed back in with two fingers, watched Lewis react as he moved them in deeply then almost all the way out where he waited before he slid them in again.

‘Come on…’ Lewis lifted his hips to give him better access. ‘C’mon, do it, do it, do it.’

‘Now?’ Lewis nodded. ‘Hold on, then,’ Nico said, pausing to kiss him to drown out any possible objections at this new delay. He grabbed the condom and tore open the package.

Lewis snatched it from his hands. ‘Give it here,’ he demanded, ‘let me.’ Lewis rolled it onto him quickly and gave his cock a helpful pat because maybe he worried Nico had not understood he meant that it would go faster if he did it. ‘There,’ he said, ‘put it in me.’

Nico turned so he was on his back, half-raised on one elbow. ‘Up,’ he said, dragging Lewis over him with his other hand, ‘on you go.’ Lewis knelt across him and groped behind himself for Nico’s cock. Nico moved his free hand to join Lewis’ there and together they guided his cock up to Lewis’ entrance. 

Lewis sank down on him. ‘Oh, finally,’ he breathed once Nico was fully seated inside him. His own dick was already beginning to fill out again. Nico gave it an experimental tug; Lewis shook his head. Nico let go, curled his fingers around the curve of Lewis’ hip instead.

He waited, watched. Lewis’ skin glistened, shiny with sweat, his face crowned by his now glossy blond hair. He was panting softly, taking short, open-mouthed breaths with the beginnings of a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes were shadowed because of the angle, darker still with pleasure.

It took longer than Nico liked—the tight, hot sensation of Lewis stretched around him a constant tease of never enough—before Lewis began to move, leveraging himself up with his legs and letting gravity draw him back down, one hand clutched around Nico’s arm to help keep his balance. ‘Can I?’ Nico asked. ‘I want to move inside you.’

He could tell Lewis was considering telling him no as payback but they both knew that in the end Lewis liked being fucked too much to refuse himself that. ‘Yes.’ 

Nico tightened his grip on Lewis’ hip, pulled him down and thrust his own hips up. It felt so good, the drag and slide around his cock, the way Lewis’ body made itself open up to him anew with every thrust. ‘Nico, no, let me move,’ Lewis chided. But the effect was lost because he was breathless with lust and a gasp swallowed up the “me” from the middle there.

‘Ask nicely,’ Nico teased.

‘Nico, let me, let me…’

‘Yeah, yeah. Okay. Up, now,’ Nico instructed, his own hips pulling back, and Lewis obediently rose—Nico could feel his muscles straining with the effort, his movements not as graceful anymore—, ‘exactly like that, yeah, good,’ he said. ‘And now down, down, there you go’—Lewis lowered himself back down as Nico moved the other way, up and in—‘that’s it, that’s it.’ 

They fell into the rhythm, moving together, out-and-in, close-and-apart. Nico dug his fingers into Lewis’ side to anchor him, Lewis clutched his arm like a lifeline. Neither of them really bruised that easily but Nico suspected they would both have visible marks to show for this tomorrow, if not quite true bruises.

Nico felt his orgasm close in on him. He gradually felt himself recede into a void of pleasure that whited out his mind; his vision clouded over and the sounds in the room stopped making sense—everything narrowed down to physical sensation that swept up and over him like a wave.

Afterwards he reached for Lewis again and this time Lewis let him. Nico jerked him off methodically, it didn’t take long. ‘Fuck, Nico, fuck,’ Lewis panted, as Nico watched his come spill through his splayed fingers.

Nico sat up as far as he could and swatted Lewis’ hip to indicate he should get off him and out of the way, which he did. Nico binned the condom and hunted around for the nearest article of clothing, which was Lewis’ shirt, and used it to wipe them both off.

‘Shower?’ Nico suggested.

‘No,’ Lewis muttered. He patted the matrass. ‘Come to bed.’ 

Nico obediently crawled in behind him and pulled him close. He noticed he’d been right, Lewis’ hip still showed the imprint of his touch. Nico ran his fingers across four little raised half-moons. At least those would be gone soon. 

He traced his hand up Lewis’ body, combed it through his hair again. Lewis chuckled. ‘It’s got you fascinated, hasn’t it?’ he murmured.

‘It is a massive change,’ Nico pointed out, ‘that takes some getting used to.’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Why’d you do it, then?’ Nico asked because he was still curious.

‘I thought it might get your attention,’ Lewis said. ‘And I thought…’ he trailed off.

‘Wait,’ Nico said suspiciously, ‘are you saying you dyed your hair blond so that I’d talk to you? Why? How does that even make sense?’

Lewis laughed. ‘I didn’t just do it for you, man, I felt like trying it. I didn’t exactly expect this to become the top story of the weekend, did I?’

‘And why couldn’t you have tried to talk to me first like a normal person?’

‘Us talking hasn’t had good odds of success recently.’ 

Nico hadn’t considered that but he realised it was true. On the few occasions that they had attempted to talk things out all they’d managed to do was talk past each other and aggravate old grievances. It had never solved anything between them, instead each time they’d left angrier and more resentful. And eventually they had stopped trying altogether, no longer bothered having any personal conversations. ‘Yeah, well,’ he said, ‘you’re still ridiculous.’

Lewis shrugged. ‘Worked, though, didn’t it?’

‘Hmm. Goodnight, Goldilocks,’ Nico teased.

But all Lewis said in reply was a sleepily murmured “‘night” so Nico reached up to turn off the lights.

‘I missed this,’ Lewis admitted into the darkness.

Nico took Lewis’ hand in his own. ‘I do too,’ he said.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But there was one thing… ‘Hey, Lewis?’

Lewis hmmed.

‘Are you asleep?’

‘No, no thanks to you,’ Lewis muttered.

‘I have a question,’ Nico said.

‘What?’

‘Do blonds have more fun?’

‘Shut up, Nico.’

‘I mean, you bring in a very valuable perspective, here.’

Lewis groaned. ‘I hate you,’ he said. ‘I want to sleep. Can this nonsense at least wait until tomorrow?’

‘Okay, as long as you promise to answer the question then.’

‘Yes, fine. Whatever.’

Nico grinned. ‘Well, I certainly had loads of fun,’ he said, ‘so there’s one data point.’

Lewis yawned. ‘You promised to let me sleep,’ he whined. ‘I’m tired.’

‘Sweet dreams, “princess,”’ he whispered, but only once he was sure Lewis was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Lewis went blond; I wrote fic.


End file.
